Never Leave Me
by FeelingGoodAboutSomethingNew
Summary: After Abby, Jackson, Eric, and Melissa venture across the island, Taylor is devestated. She tries to follow them with disastorous results. Teric
1. Chapter 1

Taylor watched her four friends leave. She needed them. Especially Eric. She had a secret. Just her, Eric, and their families knew it. They were best friends. Nobody could find out, no way. Taylor let tears slide down her face. That was probably the last hug she'd ever give him. Melissa wrapped her arms around Taylor and they cried into each other's shoulders. Nathan joined the hug, but never shed a tear. Daley just stood with her arms around her little brother looking mortified. Taylor cried harder than ever as she realized they wouldn't come back. Eric promised he would never leave her. A flashback hit her.

_Two blonde kids held hands and ran around in circles. The boy made a face and the girl laughed._

_"I'll nevah weeve you, Tawer!" the boy cried._

_"Pwomis?"_

_"Yes!" The girl stopped and held out her pinkie._

_"Pinkie pwomis?" _

_"Pinkie prowmis." They shook pinkies. "If I evah have to weeve, just scweem and I'll come wunning!" _

That night, Taylor lay thinking of all the times they spent together.

_"Taylor," a sing-song voice said behind her. She turned away from the sandwich she was eating and looked around. An 8-year old boy stood behind her, pointing a garden hose in her direction._

_"ERIC!" she screeched. She leapt off the bench and ran. Cold water hit her back. She turned around laughing and put her hands out to shield the hard blast coming her way. She turned back around and ran. Once she reached the poolside, she jumped in. He jumped in after her, grabbing her around the waist. "Eric," she whined again. She smiled. He leaned in to kiss her when Taylor took a water gun out from behind her. She squirted him directly in the face._

_"TAYLER!" he bellowed.._

Taylor held back tears. He was going to kiss her. Her best friend was going to kiss her. A single tear slid down her cheek.

_"Tawer! Don't cwy. It was an oopsie!" A blonde girl held her knee and sobbed. The boy put his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. The four year old boy looked down at the bloody knee. "I'll get mommy," He ran into the large white house. Taylor sat under the tree, rocking back and forth until Eric came back out with a band-aid._

_"Look! It's Bwooz Cwooz!" he said, first pointing to the thing in his hand and then placing the band aid down gently._

Taylor bit her lip so a whine wouldn't escape and alert the rest.

_Taylor got down on the floor and covered her head with the rest of her class. Eric dropped down next to her and grabbed her hand._

"_It's gonna be all wight Taywer!" he cried. "It's just a townado! If we die, we'll see each other in heaven!"_

"_Stay wit me, Ewic!" she sobbed back. _

"_I'll nevah weeve you! I pwomised!"_

Taylor remembered how soft his hands were…and his lips…

"_Taylor?" The girl turned around._

"_Eric? What are you doing here?" The blonde boy sat down on the bench next to her. He examined the porch light above them._

"_Why are _you_ here? You're supposed to be at the dance…with Jason." There was a hint of jealousy in his voice that Taylor caught once she reviewed the night afterwards. _

"_He blew me off," _

"_I'm sorry." Taylor could tell he was anything but sorry, but he did do a good job of covering it up. Then he stood up. He bowed and held out his hand. "Dance?"_

"_Love to," She took his hand. He withdrew his hand and placed them on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced close, to their own music and rested their foreheads against each other. Eric looked into her eyes. Taylor had never noticed how icy blue they were until now. She had known they were blue, but not this beautiful. Their lips met. A chill ran down her spine. His lips were soft and hers fit perfectly into them. She had never imagined he was such a good kisser. She hadn't imagined kissing him at all though…. She ran her fingers through his hair. His hair was softer than she imagined… yet again she had never imagined running her fingers through his hair, either. They had been friends since preschool… Taylor never thought this day would come. She really hadn't expected it to._

She could almost feel his lips again.. That had been last year; the year Eric had punched Jason…

"_Hey Taylor," Jason wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_Hey, leave her alone," Eric walked up from across the room._

"_Hey, you're a freak. And anyway, she's my girlfriend."_

"_You blew her off, man." _

"_How do you know?" Jason gained on him. Eric did the same until they were inches apart, glaring at each other. Then, quick as a whip, Eric's hand collided with the side of Jason's face. Everyone watching gasped. Jason doubled over in pain, holding his cheek._

"_RUN!" Eric took off in the other direction. Once Jason recovered, he sprinted after the run-away._

Taylor soon fell asleep to the feel of his lips and the memories…


	2. Chapter 2

Camera Talk- Taylor

"I'm going crazy! I've talked to Eric everyday of my life. Even when he was one vacation. I need to hear his voice again.. It doesn't seem right. It's been a few days since he left and I will mentally go crazy soon. I need him. I really do. I guess I…. love him? After that time he kissed me, I think we started to like, no, love each other.. More than friends are supposed to love one another. If I go crazy and die here, I hope Eric dies along with me. We feel everything that happens to the other. When Melissa stabbed him with that needle, I did double over in pain. I cried. I felt faint when he passed out. I need him to come back.

End Camera Talk

"Nathan, do you think Taylor's been acting a bit out of the ordinary?" Daley asked, picking up a basket of fruit and looking out at the blonde girl sitting by the ocean.

"What's your definition of ordinary?"

"She's not herself. I mean, after the others left…" Nathan's heart wrenched. Nobody dared to bring up the others. They missed them too much.

"Is it J-Jackson she misses you think?"

"No, I think its Eric. They seemed really close,"

"They were never close at school," Nathan said. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He left his seat next to the fire and started off toward the girl. Once he reached her, he sat down next to her. "What's up?" That's when she lost it. She screamed and stood up. She marched to the side of the tent and picked up a backpack and strolled toward the jungle. When Nathan grasped what was happening, he ran after her.

"Taylor! No! Daley! Help!" Daley came rushing over. They stood in her path.

"Move." She said simply. When they didn't, she screeched and ran around them. They watched helplessly as she disappeared.

"That's not good." Daley said.

Taylor breathed heavily as she walked through the forest. It seemed like the sun had set ages ago. The backpack on her back was getting heavier by the second and her hair was coming down. She needed a rest. She flung her backpack down and sat on a rock. Then there was a deep rumbling. She looked behind her and saw rocks toppling down a hill toward her. There was only one thing she could do and it was another secret. She could scream and it could most likely be heard across the island. So she screamed.

There was a loud piercing scream coming from the woods. Taylor had left hours ago. Nathan sat up and looked at Daley, who was reading a medical journal.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen," The scream pierced the night again. Daley stood up.

"Stay here, Lex." She crawled out of the tent followed by Nathan. The scream sounded again. "It sounds like Eric,"

"Eric's screaming? But he's on the other side of the island."

"No, stupid. It sounds like whoever is screaming is screaming for Eric." Then it hit them.

"Taylor,"


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan's feet beat the ground as he ran toward the jungle. He didn't know what kind of danger had gotten to Taylor. This thought made him run faster. He was fearing for his friend's life. He came into a clearing, and he spotted, near a pile of rocks, Taylor.

"Taylor!" She screeched again just as these words escaped his mouth, making his voice inaudible. He trotted nearer to her and saw a large rock lay on her ankle, anchored to the ground. He ran closer and finally she saw him. Her face was tear-streaked and she looked scared out of her wits.

"Nathan! You weren't supposed to follow me!" she sobbed.

"We heard your scream," he said, heaving the rock off her ankle.

"We?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea, me and Daley," he answered setting the rock down.

"Oh,"

"Who were you expecting?" he panted, putting his hands on his hips.

"No one.."

"Is she ok?" Daley had just entered the clearing, her face bright red.

"Yea, she's fine,"

"Let's get her back to camp," Nathan kneeled down and picked her up, cradling her like a baby. And they walked. And walked. And walked. It felt like forever to all three of them. When they finally made it back to camp, a large bruise had appeared on Taylor's ankle and blood started oozing out. She groaned. Nathan set her down on a sleeping bag Daley had pulled from the tent.

"Is she gonna be better out here or in the tent with us?" asked Lex, who had heard her groan.

"In the tent, I'm thinking," Nathan answered. So they lugged her into the tent. No one slept that night. They all lay there afraid that something horrible might happen.

----

In the morning, Nathan, Daley, and Lex dragged Taylor out into the sunshine. They propped her leg up on a bin and left her to rest while they got the daily chores. Taylor let the sweet memories overcome her.

_"Hey, Taylor!" said the ten-year old blonde boy, doing a crazy dance._

_"Eric," she laughed. "Do you have ants in your pants?"_

_"Actually," he said, swatting at his bottom, "I do," Taylor laughed harder._

_"How did you get ants in your pants?"_

_"Well," he panted. "I sat in the dirt over there to tie my shoe, and they kinda crawled up my pants."_

_"That's gross!"_

_"No, It's uncomfortable,"_

_"Shake your pants," Taylor suggested. He followed the directions and the ants immedietly fell out._

_"Thanks," he panted. "Now I have to go get some ointment."_

Taylor let out a giggle. He couldn't sit down for a week after that. He got in so much trouble with the teacher, she spanked him and made it worse. She had sat with him for the 7 agonizing days of laying on their stomaches. They spent their hours watching Gilmore Girls.

_"I can't believe the stupid people started beating on the window!" Eric yelled, throwing popcorn at the T.V. "Luke was about to kiss her! And behind the counter! What is a more romantic spot?!" _

_"I don't think they should have kissed anyway," Taylor said, sighing. "Lorelai did ditch him for Christopher._

_"Who cares?!?! They were this close!" he yelled, his mouth full of popcorn. He held his fingers centimeters inches apart to prove his point._

_"Oh, shut up," she said, throwing a handful of popcorn in his face._

_"I would get you if I didn't have a really bad ant bite on my butt," he said thretaningly._

_"Ooo, scary," she stood up and ran out of the room._

_"Hey! Get me a coke while your down there!!" he yelled after her._

She had gotten him a coke, and herself a sprite. They had gotten through the whole show, from seasons 1-7 in one week. I had been one of the best weeks of her life. Then a voice interupted her thoughts.

"TAYLOR!"


	4. Chapter 4

"TAYLOR?" Taylor sat up. The voice was so familiar...

"ERIC?!" she screeched, turning around. She saw her best friend in the world standing on the edge of the woods, looking around desperately. "ERIC!!" The boy spotted her and ran to her, discarding his backpack on the ground.

"Taylor!" He knelt down and took her close to him. He was crying silently. "Taylor..."

"Eric, you promised," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," he said taking a deep breath.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I was going crazy here, Tay," he said gently.

"I was going crazy without you," she cried.

"Me, too," he breathed.

"Eric! Guys! Eric's here!" Eric groaned. Daley, Nathan, and Lex took off their way.

"Eric! What are you doing here?" Lex asked. Taylor pulled away from Eric and lay back down.

"I'm saying hi to Taylor, what does it look like I'm doing?" Taylor laughed. She was amazed how he could cry, though no tears were visible.

"No, he means why you're back at the _camp_," Daley said as though she was talking to a foreigner.

"I know what he means," Eric spat, secretly fingering Taylor's hand. "What happened to your foot?"

"I-I fell," she said quietly.

"Oh... Does it hurt?"

"Not very much anymore..."

"I'm gonna go collect some more food," Nathan said.

"Me, too," Daley said. "It's nice to see you back Eric."

"Aren't you gonna go do something now?" Eric asked Lex.

"No," he said, making a face and shaking his head.

"Well, can ya' leave anyway? Go take care of that stupid chicken or something?" Lex sent him a glare but got up, leaving the two alone. Eric propped his self up in the sand by putting his elbow in it and resting his head in his arm. "So…"

"So…"

"Uh… so… how did you hurt your ankle?"

"I tried to follow you and then I fell and a huge rock fell on it," Taylor said simply.

"Was there anything going on between you and… uh… Nathan? Or Lex?"

"Was there anything going on between you and Melissa or Abby?"

"Nope,"

"Me neither,"

"Good," he said. He moved his face closer, his lips gently brushing hers.

"Wow," she whispered. She put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him again, this time needy but relaxed. Then they heard voices coming closer. They pulled away and casually posed like they looked at the ocean.

"We'll continue this later," he whispered quietly to her before getting up and walking back to camp.

"_We'll continue this later, class," Mrs. Brooks smiled at her class on 3__rd__ graders. They had so much to learn… Except Ms. Hagen and Mr. McGorrill. They're the smartest in the class by far. They don't want anyone to know though… How odd. "Recess time, children!" The whole class shrieked happily and ran outside. Mrs. Brooks followed them._

"_Hello, Brenda," Sam Higgins can up behind her. _

"_Hello, Samuel," she said. "Care for a walk?" He nodded and they walked along the street surrounding the playground. _

"_How is Mr. McGorrill treating you, milady?" Mrs. Brooks laughed. What did you expect from an English teacher?_

"_He's misbehaving more than ever, Sam. I'm worried. Eric and Taylor are the smartest in the class. They don't want anyone to know, though. That's what worries me." There was a loud honk and then Brenda Brooks was gone._

Taylor relived the memory so many times. It was horrible. She and Eric had been sitting behind a bench when it happened and it left a hole in their hearts. Mrs. Brooks was the nicest teacher they had ever had and she was snatched from the world in a matter of seconds. It hurt Mr. Higgins the worst. Everyone in the school knew they were in love. After the accident, Mr. Higgins left the country. Rumor has it; he's now living in Australia in an insane asylum. She had been due to have the wonderful man as an English teacher in a few years. He would play kickball with the boys at recess and would ever dance on the cafeteria tables to 'Shake a Tail Feather' occasionally. Taylor couldn't wait till she had gotten into his class and it was a great loss when he left. Taylor sighed and hoped that Mr. Higgins would one day find true love again.


	5. Chapter 5

During dinner, Eric kept glancing at Taylor. Their eyes would meet and they would both look down, embarrassed.

"How's your foot, Taylor?" Daley asked. Taylor looked at her foot. There was a small cut there, but otherwise it was fine.

"Perfect, thanks," she said, biting into a mango.

"You can walk, right?" Lex asked. She nodded. "That's good," There was silence. No one knew what to say.

"What was it like out there?" Nathan asked Eric. Eric shot Taylor a look that said, what is with the questions?! She shrugged.

"Not so bad..."

"What brought you back here?" That was the question. Eric looked at Taylor nervously. It was Taylor's scream. Her scream could be heard across the island, if she wanted it to. They didn't want anyone to know this, incase they used her.

"I just wanted to come back," Eric said, shrugging then biting his banana.

"Where are the others?" Silence.

"I-I left them about a day's walking away," he said uncomfortably. "They're probably farther by now." Silence.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Taylor said. She got up and walked into the tent. She lie down and let yet another memory overcome her.

_Taylor sat in her room strumming her guitar, apparently thinking she was alone. Eric stood in the doorway, listening to her sweet voice and to the music of the guitar._

_She said, I was 7 and you were 9,_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined, in the sky,_

_Pretty Lights,_

_And our Daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_Growin' up and fallin' in love, _

_And our Mommas smiled, and rolled their eyes,_

_And said, Oh, My my my…_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me,_

_You never did,_

_You never did,_

_Take me back when the world was one block wide,_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried,_

_Just two kids, you and I…_

_Oh my my my my…_

_I was sixteen when suddenly,_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see, _

_But your eyes still shined,_

_Like Pretty Lights,_

_And our Daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love,_

_And our mammas smiled, and rolled their eyes,_

_And said, Oh, my my my_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up,_

_2 AM ridin' in your truck,_

_An' all I need, is you next to me,_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight,_

_The slammin' of doors, 'stead of kissin' goodnight,_

_You stayed outside,_

_Til the mornin' light_

_Oh, my my my _

_A few years have gone and come around,_

_We were sittin' at our favorite spot in town,_

_And you looked at me,_

_Got down on one knee…_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle,_

_The whole town came and our mamas cried,_

_You said I do, and I did too,_

_Take me home where we met so many years before,_

_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch,_

_After all this time,_

_You and I…_

_Oh my my my my_

_I'll be 87 you'll be 89,_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine, _

_In the sky,_

_Oh, my my my my…_

_Eric clapped. Taylor spun around and blushed. He leaned against the doorframe._

"_Where'd you hear that song?"_

"_I-I heard it on the radio earlier… You heard it all?" _

"_Every note,"_

"_Was it… I mean…"_

"_It was wonderful," Taylor smiled._


	6. Author's Note

Ohmigosh, you guys.

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry.

I created a new account and forgot the password to this one. /fail.

I promise I'll try to get this updated as soon as I can.

Again, I'M SO SORRY!

Love,

Sasha


End file.
